Random DW Fic
by super-potter-who-locked
Summary: I felt like writing something sad


It was a normal Saturday afternoon, I was sitting by the window, sketching, There was a whirring outside on the street, curious, I looked up and out of the window. There was a blue police box appearing out of nowhere!  
I threw down my sketch book and ran out of the room, into the hallway then out of the front door, towards the curious blue box. I slowed my pace and approached with caution, stretching one hand out in front of me. My fingers touched the cool wood of the box, I walked around the box, running my fingers over the edges. The box was approximately seven feet tall and four and a half feet wide.  
I reached what I suspected was the doors and grabbed one of the handles. Just then, the doors swung inwards and a strange man jumped out, I screamed, stumbled backwards and fell, sitting in the gutter.  
The man looked at me quizzically, "What are you doing down there?" he asked.  
"You scared me!" I screamed back at him.  
"I'm so sorry, didn't mean to, I can't really control where this lands." He said, patting the blue box, "Let me help you there." He helped me stand up, the re-adjusted his waistcoat.  
I looked past him, into the box, "What is that?" I said, pointing at the box.  
"That? Well, that's the Tardis, T-A-R-D-I-S." He stated proudly like a parent talking about his child.  
"Right… Why is the outside really small and the inside look really big?"  
"What is your name?"  
"Rose, why?"  
"Do you want to go on an adventure and be back before tea time?"  
"Sure, I mean, who wouldn't. Who are you?"  
"Great, I'm the Doctor."  
"Are you serious?"  
"What?"  
"Can we really go on an adventure?"  
"Yes, when do you want to leave?"  
"Wait here, I'll go get some stuff."  
"You won't need much where we're going."  
"Yes I will, I require tea and books." I ran back towards the house, leaping up the stairs and running to my room to grab a bag, I ran to my bookshelf, bag in hand and piled book after book into my bag, leaving a little room. I ran to the kitchen and grabbed my favourite coffee mug from the second hook above the sink, shoving that into my bag as I ran towards the front door, stopping to scrawl a note to my guardian at the telephone table before walking out the front door, locking it behind me, then running across the road to the Doctor and his mysterious blue box. "I'm ready."  
He eyes my bag suspiciously, "What have you got in there?"  
"Books, coffee mug."  
"Is that all necessary?"  
"Completely."  
He turned towards the Tardis, motioning for me to follow him, "Come along Pond."  
"What did you just say?"  
He looked back at me, his eyes scanning over my red hair, "I think I said 'Come along'." He paused, " 'Pond'."  
I looked at him, his eyes were filled with sadness.  
H spoke up, "Let's go." He stepped into the Tardis, "Close the door behind you."  
I followed him, doing as he said. The inside was marvellous, a console in the centre with walkways around the sides of a circular-shaped room. It was smaller on the outside! Various lights illuminated the room.  
"What do you think?" He asked, he was standing near the centre console.  
"I think it's brilliant." I walked towards the console, gently brushing my hand over the railing of the walkway.  
"Where do you want to go first? Out of all of time and space, where would you like to go?"  
I pondered that for a moment, "I would like to meet Galileo."  
"Before or after he blinded himself?"  
"Before."  
A loud bang behind the Doctor alarmed him, he turned and ran to where the noise had come from. "No, no, no… That is not supposed to happen…" He sat on the edge of the walkway, dangled his feet over the edge and put his head in his hands, he was evidently upset about more than his Tardis not working properly.  
I put my bag down and walked over to him, "Doctor, what's wrong?"  
He looked up at me, "I am upset, therefore, the Tardis is upset. Her and I are connected, she has always been there for me." He paused, tears started streaking down his face, He patted the walkway beside him, I sat down, waiting to hear the rest of his story. "I am lonely, I try to fill the loneliness with companions that travel with me. And we travel for a while and battle aliens and creatures from different planets and galaxies, but it never lasts. You see, I am a time lord from the planet of Gallifrey. I stole this Tardis and ran away when I was needed most, I- I ran away from the last great time war, the rest of the time lords perished. I am a coward and a monster, but these companions keep me company, everyone keeps taking them away from me." He looked up, unsure about whether to continue. "I called you 'Pond' before because that was the name of a dear friend of mine, coincidentally, Rose was also the name of another friend."  
"Did you love them?"  
"Yes, you resemble my friend Amelia Pond."  
"That was my great-great-grandmothers name, before she married my great-great-grandfather Rory Williams."  
The Doctor looked at me, eyes wide, "So you are the great-great-granddaughter of Amelia and Rory Williams?"  
"Yes, I have a feeling that if I ever met you, you are meant to see this." I stood up and walked over to my bag and slipped an old, leather-bound book out. Book in hand, I walked over to the Doctor and handed it to him, "This was hers."  
The Doctor took the book and cradled it to his chest.  
"You can have it, if you want. She travelled with you, she wrote about it all, she wrote about what you told her about Rose, Donna and Martha."  
The Doctor looked up at me and smiled solemnly, "Thank you."


End file.
